Stereo Hearts
by rikerlynchlove
Summary: Cara misses her best friend Nick more than anything, but when she goes to visit him at his new school, she gets a little more than she bargained for.  Used to be A Jeff Sterling Love Story but i changed the name
1. Chapter 1

**This fan fiction is about Jeff Sterling the Warbler who is played by the amazing Riker Lynch. This story also has some of Nick Duval / Curt Mega and some of the other Warblers.**

**If you have anything to say, please review, be it constructive critiscism, something you want to know, inspiration, how good you think it is, or just general things. (P.S. i'm new to this so bare with me).**

**At the end of this fan fiction, i might write a one shot for the person who has reviewed the most, you can choose a warbler or someone in R5. I might do a Niff one as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, or Jeff and Nick would have way more lines.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Cara's radio blared out old 90's tunes as she casually drove down the road towards her best friend Nick's school, Dalton Academy. He had invited her up for the weekend, and because she missed him and didn't have anything planned (which was common since Nick left), she agreed. Nick Duval had been Cara Tomlinson's best friend for about 10 years, since she moved from England to Ohio because of her dad's job. For the first few months that they knew each other, she referred to him as literally 'the boy next door' and he referred to her as 'London'. But then eventually, thanks to incredibly pushy parents, and the fact that they were in the same class at school, they made a friendship that could not be broken, and had been best friends ever since.

Unfortunately, Nick had made it into private school, while Cara was neither talented nor rich enough to be able to go. It didn't matter anyway, Dalton was a boy's only school, and Cara certainly didn't feel like shaving her hair off and talking in a low voice for the rest of her years in education, just so she could be at the same school as Nick. Instead, she was sent to McKinley high school in Lima. It was alright, but it still lacked the happiness of school time with Nick.

She pulled up in the small car park at the front of the school, where she noticed Nick leaning against a set of heavy oak doors at the entrance, on his phone. Cara could tell that he wasn't doing anything on it; he just didn't want to look awkward. Eagerly, she got out of the car and walked round to the boot, where she got out her suitcase and placed it on the floor. Nick must have noticed her, because moments later, she heard incoming footsteps. Looking up quickly, she was glad to see Nick smiling down at her. She missed his smile, one of the best things about him. It represented his kindness that so many people over looked. He was probably the kindest person she had ever met.

"Got enough bags there?" he asked laughing slightly. Then again, he was also very sarcastic.

"I have everything I need" she said. They greeted each other with a big hug, just like they always did, but this time, Cara was sure she heard Nick smell her hair.

She had been to his school a couple of times, but only for the day, never had she stayed overnight. Quickly, Nick led her through endless corridors of his school, occasionally saying hello to fellow classmates, some of which greeted her as well. This was different to McKinley, everyone was very reserved. Eventually, they came to Nick's dorm, where Nick pushed the door open in an overly dramatic way. Cara thought the room was empty, until someone popped there head out from the bathroom and stared at them both for a while. Cara recognized him as Jeff, Nicks room mate who she had met a couple of times.

"Hi" Jeff said nervously, looking straight at Cara, completely ignoring Nick wandering around the room already. Cara was about to speak, she always thought Jeff was kind of cute, but nerves got the better of her. Besides, Nick had already replied for both of them.

"Hey" said Nick, not realising that Jeff's hello was mainly based towards Cara. Jeff turned and rushed back into the bathroom, shutting the door as he went. Nick checked himself in the mirror, adjusting his fringe a little bit, before walking back over to Cara and picking up her bag.

"You're sleeping in my bed tonight" he said, placing her bag under his bed.

"Well, where are you going to sleep?" she asked.

"On the floor, there's enough room"

"Are you sure?"

"It's only for one night" he said lying down on his bed as if he hadn't just given it to his best friend. He seemed really happy, almost as if he was excited about squeezing onto the floor for the night.

"Well what are we doing today then?" Cara asked, throwing herself down next to him and snuggling into his chest. You could say this was too intimate for two best friends, but they weren't bothered, they never thought anything of it.

"There's a warbler party tonight, but until then, we can just chill" Nick said just as Jeff walked out.

"Oh and you can join us too Jeff, we're just going to hang out here until tonight" Nick repeated. The three of them did just that. They stayed out in the dorm for the rest of the day, talking and laughing at all of the little Nick stories (Nick never told stories about Cara because he knew she didn't like it).

Cara was certainly in no hurry for this warbler party to begin, she could have sat here all day talking to her best friend. But it had to start sometime, and soon enough, the three of them were heading off to the choir room.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Hope I did alright :) x<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter, thanks for the reviews. its always good getting feedback :) for those that are asking, jeff is straight and im not telling about Nick yet. Enjoy x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Unsurprisingly, since this was a school full of boys, Cara was expecting a _party_; loud music, heavy drinking and drunken dancing. Yes, it had these things, but in different ways. When the three of them entered the Warbler practise room, she saw boys everywhere. Some were leaning on the wall, chatting to another, some were sat on the old fashioned sofas, others were lay on the floor, looking up at the person who they were in conversation in. It was bit weird seeing them without their blazers, which she loved so much.

Suddenly she realised that everyone's eyes were on her, and she felt extremely uncomfortable, she didn't like attention being drawn to her. Luckily, Blaine, the Warbler who always got the lead, but who she was quite good friends with, broke the silence.

"Hey Cara!" he yelled from across the room. She was surprised to see that he wasn't in his blazer either, she couldn't imagine him without it, but here he was, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Cara looked around and noticed everyone had gone back to their chatting, finally removing their eyes from her.

"Everyone's here, can we play truth or dare now?" asked one of the council members Wes, who looked overly excited. The boys, including Nick, all chorused a yes and crowded into the middle of the room, forming a circle. They did it so quickly and precisely, that Cara began to think they did this often, so often, that they all knew where to sit. Cara, however, knew where this was going, her being the only girl, surrounded by lots of teenage boys. This really wasn't a good idea. She gingerly crept over and sat next to Nick, trying not to attract too much attention to herself, but since she had entered the room, at least one set of eyes had been on her. She was currently squished between Nick and a boy she recognized as Brock, but was not bothered, he seemed friendly enough.

The game was long, but interesting and she found herself not only laughing at the dares and truths, but the Warblers adorable brotherly love and childishness. In one particular dare, David, another council member was dared to kiss Jon, the beat boxer. He took this in his stride, replying with a loud "Come here, darling" and grabbing Jon by the head. The whole circle broke out into fits of laughter, and Nick was even leaning onto Cara's shoulder to stop himself laughing so much. Cara was enjoying herself, until it came to

Nick's turn. He asked for a truth, and didn't seem at all bothered, until Aaron asked him "Do you like anyone?"

Cara didn't think anything of it, until she looked around the circle, and saw that everyone's eyes were staring intently on Nick, eagerly awaiting his answer. She looked at Nick herself and noticed that he had turned red and looked utterly petrified.

"Um... Uh" he replied, clearly not wanting to say his answer. He jumped up from the floor and rushed out of the room, leaving everyone in silence. Jeff began to get up, but Cara stopped him.

"No it's alright, I'll go" she said and jumped up off the floor and walked after him. She found him sat on a chair at the end of the corridor. He looked up at her as soon as he heard her footsteps.

"What was that about?" she asked "Have you got a little crush?"

"No" he replied as if he was shocked by the accusation.

"Come on, you can tell me, I'm your best friend" Cara said jumping down onto Nick's lap and flicking his nose. Nick suddenly turned red at the realisation of what he was about to tell his best friend. But just as he was about to say it, Aaron opened the door down the corridor.

"Sorry dude, I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything"

"It's fine" Nick replied and pushed Cara off his lap playfully, glad that he wasn't about to reveal his crush.

"Hey!" she replied, pushing him gently. He ran off down the hallway yelling "You can't catch me", acting as if the earlier incident had never occurred.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapters about the party, and involves some warbler drunken antics. Hope you enjoy! i love writing this fanfic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Later that night, the mad drunkenness began. The alcohol had set in, causing Wes and David to dance madly on the table to Party in the USA. Meanwhile, Luke, Jon, Dom and Thad were stood in the middle of the room attempting to sing and swaying drunkenly, while Blaine and Nelson sat cross legged on the floor, staring at them awestruck. Nick was no better. He was huddled in a corner with the rest of the warblers, who were all laughing loudly at Jeff. He was stomping his feet hard on the floor, acting like a five year old. Cara didn't want to admit it, but she found it extremely cute.

"Stop laughing at me!" he whined, banging his feet on the floor and nodding his head vigorously with each word. Nick was leaning into Aaron, both of which were in fits of laughter.

"You're embarrassing me, Nick, stop it!" Jeff whined again, throwing his fists down to his side. Cara was sat on the sofa furthest away from all the action, watching them and laughing occasionally. She thought she was the only one who had only had a little bit to drink, until she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She looked up, and noticed Brock looking down on her.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked, sitting down next to her and looking over to Nick instinctively, who was still giggling like a child "Nick certainly is".

"Yeh, I'm getting a bit tired, but I don't want to leave Nick, in case he does something stupid, besides, I think I've forgotten which room is his" Cara replied, turning her attention to Wes and David, who were now dancing provocatively to 'My Humps'. Brock must have noticed because he chuckled softly to himself.

"I'll walk you back up if you want, I know where it is, and then I'll come down and watch Nick, I don't feel like drinking tonight anyway" he said. Cara looked across to him and nodded.

"Sure" she replied, getting up off the sofa. They walked slowly over to the door, but before they could open it, Nick rushed over, still in fits of giggles.

"Hey, where are you going?" he slurred, putting an arm around Cara.

"Can we take him up to the room?" she asked Brock. She knew that this was probably the only chance of taking him, before he rushed off to join in on drunken dancing.

"Yeh, come on" said Brock, putting his arm around Nick, and walking with him. He didn't need the arm for support, but he probably wouldn't have registered in his brain that they were moving forward without some help. The three of them walked up to the room in silence, Nick finally being quiet. When they got to the room, Nick rushed in and crashed on his bed, forgetting that he gave it to Cara. She followed him in slowly and pulled the covers over him, making sure he was comfortable. She turned around and noticed Brock behind her, waiting quietly.

"Thanks for helping me get him up here, Brock" she said, smiling.

"Well, it was me or Jeff, his partner in crime, and I doubt he would have been much help" he replied looking down at Nick.

"Well, bye" he said. Cara attempted to say goodbye too, but before she could, his lips crashed to hers. She was shocked at first, but then she got this feeling inside of her. It was amazing, it was beautiful, it was perfect. Maybe it was the fact that it was her first kiss, but she didn't care. Brock ran his fingers into her hair and she did the same, until they eventually pulled away. They pulled away from each other, and Brock smiled a smile that he knew he had never smiled before. He looked to the floor nervously, and then to the window, and to the desk, still smiling.

"Uhm, bye" he said and rushed out of the room, closing the door as he went. Cara shook her head, as if dismissing what had just happened, but when she looked in the mirror above the desk, she noticed that she was smiling too. But she still didn't believe it, of course Brock didn't mean to kiss her, he wasn't really sober, he'd had something to drink. He was just drunk, and she was the only girl there. Little did Cara know, Brock was still outside the room, taking deep breaths and smiling like an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Not that your interested or anything, but me and my friend now call each other 3 and 6 (im 6) :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to make it clear, this is a jeff fanfic, this is just a twist in the story, its NOT a brock fanfic. Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Cara woke up early the following morning, the sunlight streaming through the half shut curtains and blinding her. She rolled over to face away from the window, so that she could adjust to the bright light. Her make-shift bed, which was made up of random cushions and blankets scattered on the floor at the end of Jeff's bed, was surprisingly comfy and she had gotten a good night's sleep.

Cara noticed that Jeff had obviously not come back to the dorm that night as his bed was empty and had clearly not been slept in. Nick however was spread out on his bed, his mouth hanging wide open and his hair a stuck up as if he'd been electrocuted. Cara giggled silently to herself at the sight of him.

She sat up quickly, and leant her head against the wall. She tried to stop herself, but she could not get Brock out of her head. His smile, his adorable helpfulness, his lips. She needed to see him, and to learn more about him, but she didn't even know where his dorm was, let alone his last name. She was also beginning to think that she'd made it all up in her head or dreamed it. Since when had any guy been interested in her? Even Nick had been disgusted when someone at school called them a cute couple. And seen as though there were no conscious witnesses to the event, she had no idea if it had really happened.

Soon enough, Jeff tiptoed into the room, clearly with a very bad hangover. He crept across the room over to his bed, only noticing Cara when he had sat down. He jumped and looked at her confused.

"I thought you were sleeping in Nick's bed?" he whispered gesturing to Nick.

"He sort of passed out on it last night" Cara replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh, he does love his sleep though, there's been multiple times when I've had to jump on him to get him out of bed" he said laughing slightly.

"I know he's so lazy" I laughed with him. I looked down at my hands nervously.

"Where did you sleep last night then?" I asked.

"Well, I woke up in the choir room, but I'm pretty sure all over the school before that, I don't remember any of last night" he replied, shaking his head.

"Well, I can tell you one thing, you were being wound up by Nick, Aaron, Matt and David, and acting like a five year old, it was pretty funny to watch"

"Hey!" he pouted "What were they winding me up about anyway?"

"No idea" she replied truthfully, trying to think of what it could be. Her train of thought however was interrupted as Nick began to stir in his bed.

"Morning six, morning Cara" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning" Cara replied.

"Morning three, hangover?" Jeff muttered. Nick nodded his head and groaned. Cara got up and grabbed her clothes and wash bag.

"Can I use your bathroom, Nick?"

"Yeah, go ahead" he replied. When Cara had closed the door to the bathroom, Jeff and Nick started discussing as much of what they could remember from the night before. It wasn't long before Cara came out of the bathroom and joined in too. But, she couldn't help notice that Jeff was giving her disapproving looks. She waited until Jeff had gone in the bathroom, before asking Nick.

"Is Jeff annoyed with me?" she questioned, jumping on to his bed and talking quieter.

"No, why?" he asked. He was still lay down, but he had his arms under his head.

"He just... keeps looking at me weird"

"Well, he never said anything to me" he replied "Why don't you go next door and Blaine will take you down to breakfast". Cara nodded and stood up from the bed, stretching slightly.

"Can you try to find out if anything's wrong?" she whispered. Nick nodded his head slowly and stretched as well. The way he answered made Cara think that he probably wasn't going to ask Jeff anything, but she didn't bother to make him promise. Casually, she walked out of the room, into the busy corridor, where many boys were giving her weird looks. A girl in a boy's only private school was probably not a common site. She turned right and knocked on the door immediately next to Nicks. Blaine was almost too quick to answer. He was fully dressed, and ready to go, almost as if he'd been waiting for her.

"Oh, Cara, Morning! What are you doing here? Nick's dorms next door if you're lost" he said, looking form left to right down the corridor.

"Well, Nick said that you would show me where the dinner hall is, he's still getting ready" Cara said smiling nervously.

"Sure, let me just get Brock". Cara's began to beat quicker. Brock? He was getting Brock. Was he going to laugh at her? Call her a loser? All the feelings from last night were coming back to her, but now there was also dread, panic and embarrassment.

"What?" she asked panicky. Cara's heart was practically pounding out of her chest. Hold on, there was bound to be another Brock in this school, of course. What were the chances that this was the same Brock that had kissed her last night. A wave of relief rushed over her.

"Yeah, I share a dorm with Brock, Brock Baker? He's in the warblers" Blaine explained. Yep, she was screwed. She had a chance to walk away, when Blaine turned his back to get Brock, but something was stopping her, something was telling her that she should stay and confront Brock about what happened last night. Whatever it was, it was keeping her at the doorway, as a returning Blaine came into view.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Cara calmed herself, took a deep breath and quickly averted her mind to other things. She tried to think about the party last night; laughing at all the boys and watching them make fools of themselves. But her hands were wringing together nervously and uncontrollably, as if she was about to meet the president of the United States.

_Calm down_ she told herself _He's just a guy, the only reason you like him is because he was your first kiss._ At that moment, Blaine reappeared in the hall, stepping out passed Cara and looking down the hall uneasily. Brock stepped out shortly after, noticing Cara immediately. He smiled, but realising what he was doing, stopped and looked down timidly. Cara smiled as well, but only once he had looked down. She didn't want him to see.

"Let's go then" said Blaine, leaning between Brock and Cara to lock the door. Cara turned away and started to follow Brock as he walked down the hall. She kept her hands in her pockets and her head low. Blaine caught up with them, and passed the key to Brock, who put it in his pocket. Silently, they walked through the corridors, getting many looks from other boys making their way around the school.

Eventually, they came to another of the schools giant wood doors. But this time they were wide open, and Cara could see Dalton boys everywhere. They walked in and Cara could see better. The grand hall was even posher than the rest of the building and was full of ornate wooden tables with benches. Boys were scattered among them, eating, reading and talking, and many were at the far end of the room, getting their food for the day. The low humming chatter of morning conversation, was much more quiet and civilised than Mckinley, and Cara found herself feeling quite relaxed.

"How long till Nick's coming down?" asked Blaine walking over to a counter and grabbing a elaborate china plate. Cara copied and said "Soon I'm guessing". Carelessly, she followed Blaine around the breakfast buffet, occasionally picking out things to eat and placing them on her plate. She was starving, but didn't want to end up stuff her face in a room full of private school boys.

She was spooning some scrambled egg onto her plate, when Brock stepped in front of her eye line.

"I'm sorry about last night, I don't know what I was thinking, it was just a – a spur of the moment" he said rapidly, shocking her. Cara didn't know how to reply. He had basically told her that, it was a mistake. She was right, all along. She kept telling herself it was a lie, and now she had embarrassed herself in front of him. She had made it all up in her head.

"It's fine Brock" she said, and walked off, continuing to get her food. She may have tried to stay strong and act casual, but she had just had her first rejection, and to be honest, it wasn't nice.

"Hey Car" said Nick as he sat down next to her with a plate piled high. Energetically, he dug his fork into some bacon, and put it in his mouth, chewing vigorously. Cara placed her hand delicately under his chin.

"You still chew like a cow, Nicholas" she said, patting his cheek. He swallowed, and took a long gulp of apple juice.

"Sorry we took so long, someone –" he turned his head dramatically to Jeff, who was sat across the table, looking at his plate guiltily, "had a major problem, and wouldn't leave". Nick continued shovelling forkfuls of food into his mouth, occasionally taking a swig of his juice. Cara looked between Nick and Jeff suspiciously.

"What problem? She asked confused. Jeff looked to Nick, his face practically reading 'shut up now, or I will kill you'. Luckily, Cara's eyes were still focused on Nick, and she didn't notice him glance quickly to Jeff.

"Nothing, just guy stuff" he replied and hastily started eating his mountain of egg. Cara kept her eyes on him for a little longer, not believing a word he had just said. She didn't bother to continue pestering him about it though, it was none of her business and she had more chance of getting it out of Nick when he was on his own.

When herself, Nick and Jeff had finished stuffing their faces, they headed back up to the dorm. Cara and Nick jumped down onto his bed at the same time, chuckling when they nearly hit their heads together. They watched Jeff follow them in and grab his phone from the desk.

"I'm going to Wes and David's dorm, see you later" he yelled as he walked towards the door, Nick and Cara following him with their eyes.

"By the way, you two look like Cheshire cats when you do that" Jeff said. Nick waited until the door had closed, before turning to Cara.

"Film?" he asked.

"Film" Cara agreed. Nick rolled off the bed and over to the TV, where a selection of DVDs were piled up on top of each other.

"Harry Potter?" he said pulling 'The Prisoner of Azkaban' from the stack. Cara looked at him as if he were stupid. He knew automatically what that look meant. He put the disc on and pressed play, then hopped back onto the bed, where Cara was quick to snuggle into him. She waited until about half way through, before starting the interrogation.

"Nick, what's wrong with Jeff?" she asked, continuing to look at the screen, just as Harry flew over the water on Buckbeak's back. Nick shuffled awkwardly beneath her, and coughed uncomfortably.

"Nothing, guy stuff, like I said" he answered. She couldn't see his face, but knew he was lying.

"Is it to do with what happened last night?" Cara asked. Immediately, she felt Nick tense.

"Um, well… I mean… maybe I-" Cara cut him off before he could ramble on any longer.

"It's fine Nick, I was just worried you know, you and Jeff are my friends, and you and Jeff are friends too, don't want you falling out now do we?"

"Yeh, of course" he muttered. And while Cara once again became absorbed into the film, Nick sighed "Yeh, just friends".


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sooooo sorry guys, lots of things were happening, and I completely forgot about this :/ I completely understand if you have all fogot about it as well. I am such a fail at updating stories (and my tumblr which I haven't been on for a LONG time. And this chapter is really short. I AM SO SORRY.**

**okay, moving on, please enjoy this chapter, and yet again i do not own any glee characters or the programme :D**

* * *

><p>The film finished on a shot of Harry on his broom, and Cara stretched dramatically. She was getting rather comfy in Nicks arms, but knew that she couldn't stay there forever, even though she desperately wished she could. She sat up slowly, accidentally elbowing Nick in the head.<p>

"Ow," he cried, pushing her gently. She used him to push herself out of bed and walked over to her phone sat on the desk next to the pile of DVDs they had recently picked a film from. The time was about two, which meant she had four hours until she had to leave.

"Alright, we have four hours, what's the plan?" she asked, perching herself on the end of Nick's bed, where he was still lay, his arms behind his head.

"Well, I have to study; do you want to help me with that? Or…" he said noticing the unpleased look on her face, "you can go for a walk around the school?". Cara nodded at the idea and put her phone in her pocket.

"Be back in a bit" she called as she walked out the door. She found herself being completely lost, forgetting where she was as soon as she turned the corner. McKinley was big, but Dalton was bigger, and the matching antique and well-furnished corridors didn't help either. She found herself passing the same classrooms more than once, or at least what she thought was the same classroom.

The worst thing however was the constant glare of multiple prep school boys, some of confusion, some of wonderment. She felt like she was out of place. She would rather go back to Nick's room and help him study, but that was a problem, seen as though she had no clue where she was standing. Cara realised the best idea would be to go outside and and find a bench somewhere. One of the warblers was bound to walk past, and then she could ask where Nick's room was. She was in luck though, because as soon as she stepped outside she noticed a very familiar blond head in the distance. She quickly hurried over and perched down next to Jeff on the bench.

"Hey Jeff," she said, sitting on the bench next to him and crossing her legs timidly. He didn't speak, just nodded his head in an acknowledging manner.

"I'm so glad I found you, I got lost," she said. He still said nothing, but from what Cara could see, he was looking very thoughtfully at a leaf on the floor next to his foot. She sighed.

"I thought you were going to David's anyway?" she questioned, attempting conversation. She was a bit worried, he wasn't talking, he seemed a bit off. Was something wrong? Or was he just being incredibly rude? Well that wasn't be it. Everyone had told her how polite Jeff was.

"Jeff, seriously what's wrong? Why are you not talking to me?" she pushed.

"You kissed Brock, that's what's wrong!" he snapped. Cara looked at him shocked.

"How did you know that?" she asked. No-one was there except…

"Nick," she said to herself, but loud enough for Jeff to hear, "Wait why are you so bothered?" Jeff did not reply. And then it dawned on Cara. Jeff liked her. That was why he was so mad at her for kissing Brock. That was why he always smiled at her with that adorable half smile he did. That was why he was always quite shy around her.

"You like me don't you?" she asked confused, desperately hoping that the answer would be a yes. Jeff did not reply. He wanted to reply, but he couldn't. He couldn't form any words at all. She knew. It was all out now. So he did the only thing he could do. He leant in quickly, and kissed her softly on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**New Chapter! yayayayay! i am soooooo sorry again guys, i dont know how you put up with me, i update so rubbishly. but my new years resolution is too write more, so hopefully that will mean more updates. this chapter is really short too, i'm sorry and for those of you asking if nicks is straight or not, thats for me to know, and you to find out. enjoy! x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Jeff pulled away reluctantly. Finally all his feelings had come out. He loved her, more than anyone. Her smile; her adorable British accent; her gorgeous blue eyes and flowing brown hair. The fact that she could hold an intelligent conversation with just about anyone. He had never wanted to keep kissing someone so much. But what he gathered from Cara's expression, she looked more shocked than pleased. Her mouth had formed a slight 'O' shape as he had pulled away, and she wasn't saying a word. '_Oh God,' _Jeff thought,_ 'Why did I have to kiss her'. _But Cara was not doing these actions because she did not want Jeff to kiss her. In fact she felt the exact opposite. Her heart was racing and pulsing out of her chest, and the butterflies in her stomach were doing somersaults. That kiss was so much better than the one she had shared with Brock. The kiss replayed over and over again in her head as Jeff watched her expectantly.

"Sorry," he said quietly, "I've just wanted to do that for a long time and I co-". Cara interrupted him by placing one finger gently over his lips. He enjoyed her touch, but the resisted the urge to react. For all he knew, he could have highly insulted Cara.

"I like you too Jeff," she smiled. Jeff felt relieved, and suddenly he was a burst of emotion. He smiled widely and grabbed Cara's hand.

"Let's get you back to the room then," he laughed. She stood up with him and squeezed his hand tightly. This trip to Dalton was turning out to be a good one. As her and Jeff walked through the school, Cara noticed she was getting much more stares from the boys. She loosened her grip on Jeff's hand slightly. Jeff noticed and retightened their grip.

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

"I just don't like people staring at me," Cara replied quietly. She could handle the odd stare, but this was a bit too much.

"It's fine, we're nearly there anyway". Sure enough Cara began to recognise the corridor in which Nick and Jeff's room was, and did not need Jeff's guidance to know which room to go into. Nick was sat at the desk, focused intensely on a book. Cara closed the door gently, but Nick still looked up. He did not seem to notice the fact that Cara and Jeff were holding hands, and only uttered a quaint "Hey", before going back to his book. Eventually he looked up in a comic moment of realisation, his vision flickering from the pairs' hands and back to their faces.

"What's going on?" he asked curiously, a slight jealousy evident in his voice. Jeff and Cara quickly realised, and removed their hands form each other's grasps.

"Are you two… together?" Nick asked.

"Um… sort of, I guess," Jeff said apprehensively. Cara and Jeff waited for Nick to reply. Cara had a feeling Nick might be slightly protective over her, while Jeff was sure he would get a stern talking too. They did not expect Nick's actual answer.

"Cool," he said, and turned back to his book. The new couple looked at each other confused, but just forgot about it with a shrug of the shoulders. Cara checked the clock anxiously, and saw that she had only two hours left. She sighed loudly. Only two hours left.

"Oh shit!" Nick yelled jumping up from the desk chair and rushing to his wardrobe.

"What's going on?" she asked confused looking between the two. Nick pulled out two school blazers and threw one to Jeff, while keeping one for himself. Jeff, who looked just as confused as Cara, accepted the blazer cautiously.

"Warbler practice, that's what," Nick smiled. Nick began taking his t-shirt off, and Cara looked towards Jeff embarrassed. However, Jeff followed suit and Cara found herself staring at her new love. The two boys put on their slightly creased white school shirts and pulled on their blazers over the top. They rushed out of the room, ties in hand, leaving Cara stood in the room alone. She made to sit down on Nick's bed, but Jeff stuck his head round the door before she could.

"You coming?" he asked.

"Am I allowed?" she questioned. Jeff moved further into the room.

"Of course you are, you're an honorary member. You're Nick's best friend and my… girlfriend". Jeff took great pride in calling Cara his girlfriend, it made him feel incredibly happy and excited.

"Okay," Cara smiled, sidling over to the door. Nick appeared next to Jeff in a hurried manner.

"It's not like we've got warbler practice to get to or anything," he said disapprovingly.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Cara laughed as the three ran down the long corridor to the warbler practice room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it, tell em what you think :D<strong>

**p.s. follow me on tumblr for news on when i will be updating .com/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I've got a number of things to say. **

**Number 1. You may have noticed that I have changed the name of this story to Stereo Hearts, because A Jeff Sterling Love Story wasn't very inventive and was quite cheesy. For the same reason I have changed the name of Jeff Sterling in Love to Forever Yours. So don't get confused, it's still the same story, just different names. **

**Number 2. You may have noticed I asked for your help on choosing a song for this chapter earlier today. Luckily I got two replies. And they both had a genius idea, I can't believe I didn't think of it myself. inthelookingglass and charlandR5glee said I should do Mcfly! Which if you didn't know, is my favourite band in the whole entire world. inthelookingglass suggested that i do sorry's not good enough, which is my favorite song, so look out for that in this chapter.**

**Number 3. You also may have noticed that i posted a drabble (which was incredibly short). I wrote the drabble one night and decided to share it with you guys. I'm not sure whether i'm going to continue with the drabbles, but if I do, i'm going to need one/two word prompts (e.g. rescue).**

**Number 4. This isn't really important but this is the longest chapter yet! YAY!**

**(Number 5. You may have heard of a british band called one direction. Well, i went to go see them on the 7th! it was amazingly fun and I don't know why I'm sharing this with you gleeks and R5ers but I felt like it and thats why it's in brackets.)**

**For those of you that have read all of that, I am sorry for rambling on for ages, and for those of you that didn't read all that, I don't blame you. Here's the chapter, hope you enjoy. :) x**

* * *

><p>Jeff, Nick and Cara burst through the door to the Warbler practise room, interrupting David in his speech on what song Blaine should sing for sectionals. The many Warblers turned towards the flung open door, looking shocked and annoyed.<p>

"So glad you've decided to warm us with your presence boys," Wes said irritably, placing his gavel down gently on the table. Jeff and Nick hung their heads and walked over to one of the sofas on the far side of the room, making sure they were not too close to the three council members, who did not seem very impressed. The Warblers did not notice Cara, until Jeff and Nick moved away and she was revealed. They looked at her confused before greeting her happily.

"Hi Cara," they all said in unison.

"Hi guys, is it alright if I… stay?" Cara asked nervously. The Warblers all looked towards the council, who all nodded in agreement. She felt quite welcome and went to go sit next to Jeff, who had made a space for her next to him. He slid his hand gently around her waist, but no-one seemed to notice. Cara did not mind having the Warblers know about them, but she would rather not have it announced in the middle of glee club.

"Well, seen as though we have a guest, why don't we start on a rendition of one of the sectionals options," Thad said gleefully. He nodded to Blaine.

"Warblers, if you will" Blaine said and stood up from his seat on the edge of the sofa. The Warblers began to sing.

_Good, good, good, good enough  
>Good, good, good enough<br>Good, good, good enough  
>Good, good<br>_

Cara smiled with excitement. They were singing her favourite song, by her favourite band. When she first moved to the USA, she had quite different music tastes to everyone else. She didn't think Mcfly would be popular over here. But the Warblers were singing one of their songs and she couldn't be happier. Blaine began to sing as the rest of the Warblers continued to make oo's and ah's in the background.

_I can't stop, I can't stop loving you  
>You're a dreamer and dreaming's what you do<br>I won't stop believing that this is the end  
>There must be another way<br>'Cause I couldn't handle the thought  
>Of you going away, woah, yeah<em>

Sorry's not good enough  
>Why are we breaking up?<br>'Cause I didn't treat you rough  
>So please don't go changing<p>

What was I thinking of?  
>You said you're out of love<br>Baby, don't call this off  
>Because sorry's not good enough<p>

Don't stop all those things you do  
>I'm a dreamer and that's what gets you through<br>I can't fight this feeling that this is the end  
>We're in the thick of it, where will this ever end?<br>Woah, woah

Sorry's not good enough  
>Why are we breaking up?<br>'Cause I didn't treat you rough  
>So please don't go changing<p>

What was I thinking of?  
>You said you're out of love<br>Baby, don't call this off  
>Because sorry's not good enough<p>

Oh, you said you'd never leave me here  
>Yeah, a whole new reason<br>Sorry's just not good enough for you  
>Everybody makes mistakes<br>And that's just what we do

Good, good, good, good enough  
>Good, good, good enough<br>Good, good, good enough  
>Good, good<p>

Don't go changing  
>Don't go changing<br>Don't go changing  
>Don't go changing<p>

Don't go changing  
>Don't go changing<br>Don't go changing  
>Don't go changing<p>

Don't go changing  
>(Sorry's not good enough)<br>Don't go changing  
>(Sorry's not good enough)<p>

Don't go changing  
>(Sorry's not good enough)<br>Don't go changing

Sorry's not good enough  
>Why are we breaking up?<br>'Cause I didn't treat you rough  
>So please don't go changing<p>

What was I thinking of?  
>You said you're out of love<br>Baby, don't call this off  
>Because sorry's not good enough<p>

Sorry's not good enough  
>Sorry's not good enough<p>

Cara couldn't help but sing the last few notes quietly to herself as they finished. She clapped her hands profusely. The boys all smiled humbly and sat down again, Jeff retaking his place by her side.

"Cara, what did you think?" pressured Blaine, leaning towards her eagerly. Cara looked around the room before answering truthfully, "Perfect". As the Warblers patted Blaine on the back and continued to discuss sectionals, Cara turned to Jeff.

"I love that song! Who picked it?" she whispered. Jeff smiled proudly and said, "Me, I love Mcfly". Well as you could have guessed, that just made Cara fall even more in love with him. He really was perfect.

* * *

><p>The meeting continued for roughly an hour and a half. They discussed outfits, choreography (which Cara was glad to see Jeff having a lot of involvement in), Blaine's solos and competition, which included McKinley High's Glee Club, the New Directions.<p>

"I heard they're doing a Katy Perry Medley," said Aaron from his place in the middle of the room. The Warblers broke out into loud mumbles and murmurs.

"This is an outrage!" cried Blaine, crossing his arms annoyed. Cara knew for a fact that even if the New Directions were doing a Katy Perry medley, it would never be better than the Warblers number. The uniforms and the blazers made their perfect singing and doo whopping in unison even better. She could not see how any other glee club could possibly beat the Warblers at sectionals, or even nationals for that matter.

The meeting was soon dismissed and the Warblers filed out of the practise room and back to their dorms. Cara checked her watch fretfully. She was sure that it was nearly time for her to leave, and she really didn't want to. She sighed as the time on the clock read 5.45. She had fifteen minutes to pack, and then she would have to drive away from Dalton, drive away from Nick, drive away from Jeff. Jeff caught on to her glumness, and grabbed onto her hand tightly as they walked back to their dorm room.

"Do you need help packing?" he asked as they walked into the dorm room. Cara shook her head, and began gathering her things and putting them in her suitcase.

"Don't look so sad Car," Nick laughed, jumping down on top of Jeff, making him groan in pain as Nick's elbow connected with his stomach.

"You can always come again, and I'll-" Nick stopped as Jeff nudged his ribs, "We'll come visit you". Cara turned around to face the boys as they had stopped mid wrestle (If anyone had walked in now it would have looked very compromising), and laughed. Nick was right, but she could still not help the fact at being upset that such an amazing weekend was coming to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>Cara's stay at Dalton is coming to an end, but don't be worry, you haven't gotten rid of me yet ;)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Hey readers! I have two things to say. One of them is a question and one is some information you may or may not be excited about.

Question: Would you like me to continue Stereo Hearts or write it in the form of 100 drabbles using one/two word prompts? Review or Inbox the answer :D

Info: NEW FANFICTION ALERT! I'm writing a new Dalton Academy fanfiction called 'Bite Me Bitch'. This will be an M and will contain adult content and adult themes, so watch out ;). And this will not be Jeff/Cara. Let's just say it will be quite different to normal fanfics. It won't be your typical love story. Stay tuned ;D


End file.
